


I said I'll never let you go

by komhmagnus



Series: inspired by 3b [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Also kind of, Episode: s03e21 Alliance, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, I haven't written anything in a hot minute I've forgotten how to tag things jdflkdjsfld, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e20 City of Glass, Protective Alec Lightwood, Reunions, Wedding Planning, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: “You found me,” Magnus breathes into Alec’s neck.





	I said I'll never let you go

**Author's Note:**

> hey what's up, I haven't written anything in a hot minute but ya girl is back
> 
>  
> 
> Title is from Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars.

“Sorry we’re late. Traffic was hell,” Alec says, unable to keep from smirking even now, even in a  _ literal dimension of hell _ , as he repeats Magnus’s words from only a few days before.

_ Days _ , Alec thinks. It feels so much longer since he watched Magnus disappear through the rift to the Edom, since he watched Magnus sacrifice himself to save the world and everyone he cares about. Magnus laughs, the sound ragged and choked. Relieved. Alec’s eyes rake over him, taking in the red dust covering his jacket and the tired, desperate circles under his eyes. He doesn’t look hurt,  _ thank the angel _ , but Alec doesn’t miss the sagging of his shoulders. His eyes are bright, though, shining as he takes in the sight of Alec and their friends, their family. If Magnus is surprised Lorenzo is with them, he doesn’t show it.

And then the space between them is crushed to nothing, their hands and arms gripping tightly at each other.

“You found me,” Magnus breathes into Alec’s neck, and Alec presses a kiss into the crook of Magnus’s own.

“Of course I did,” Alec says, pulling back to rest their foreheads together.  Magnus’s cat eyes stared back up at him, somehow incredibly more beautiful in their feral surroundings. “I told you:  we always seem to find our way back to each other.” A tear escapes Magnus’s eyes, slipping down his cheek as he smiles softly up at Alec. “Besides,” Alec adds as he brushes the tear away gently with his thumb. “I can’t plan this wedding by myself, unless you want the color scheme to be black and gray.”

Magnus laughs again, the happy sound horribly and wonderfully out of place in their current predicament. “Isabelle would never let you pick those,” he murmurs. “I wouldn’t care, though. It wouldn’t matter as long as I’m marrying you.”

“We both know you’re only saying that because we’re in hell, but I appreciate the sentiment anyways.” Alec smiles, leaning in to press a kiss to Magnus’s lips. A chaste one, quick and fleeting as they both feel the eyes of their family around them, but it still sends an overwhelming sense of relief surging through Alec. They might be in hell, but he’s never felt more at home than when he’s in Magnus’s embrace and his lips are on Magnus’s.

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus whispers against his lips

“I love you, too.” Alec pulls away slowly, eyes never leaving Magnus’s and slipping his hand into his and squeezing. His firm grip is a reminder, he thinks. A reminder to Magnus that he loves him, that he’d never leave him alone and trapped in Edom if he could help it. A remind that they’re both here, both alive, and that they would make it through this as long as they had each other.

“Alright,” Alec says louder, addressing the group. “Let’s get out of here. Mom would be furious if Magnus and I missed our own wedding.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
> Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
